fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel and Gosalyn get locked up in the dungeon
As she and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer reached the top, Ciel thought she heard something. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called. "Ciel..." a weak voice replied, one that Ciel knew. "Father!" she cried as she grabbed a torch and rushed over to a cell, when Bentley was. He looked up. "How did you find me?" he asked as Ciel felt his hands. "Your hands are cold." she gasped. "I have to take you home." "Ciel... please... leave..." begged Bentley. "I can't! Not without you! she argued... before a black, scaly arm pulled her back, causing her to drop the torch in a puddle, bathing the place in darkness, except for a small skylight. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the xenomorph growled from the shadows. "RUN!" cried Bentley. But Ciel (nervously) stood her ground. "First, who are you?" she asked "I am Zero, the master of the castle. You have no right to be here!" the xenomorph (now known as Zero) growled. "I've come for my father." Ciel said simply. "Please let him go. He's sick!" Zero glared. "That's too bad. He should have not trespassed." "But he could die!" Ciel pleaded. "There's nothing you can do for him anymore" Zero responded as he started to walk away. Just then, Eric, Gosalyn's father, showed up, accompanied by a bunch of Imperial stormtroopers, Klingon warriors, and Romulan officers. Ciel and Gosalyn turned to face them in shock. "Uh-oh!" Ciel gasped. "Daddy!" Gosalyn exclaimed in shock. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Gosalyn! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Eric said angrily. Gosalyn bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue that mortal duckling from drowning?" Eric demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Gosalyn argued. "I told you not to go near him or anyone else, Gosalyn, and you know that!" Eric scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Do you think I care? He is a threat to Bad Vader and the Forces of Evil. I forbid you from seeing him!" Eric said coldly. "You're more of a jerk than Negaduck! You don't even know Honker!" Gosalyn snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! He is a threat to Bad Vader and the Forces of Evil! I don't care about your feelings for him!" Eric shouted. That did it for Gosalyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Gosalyn gasped and covered her mouth. Ciel, Robyn Starling, Dot Warner, and the others gasped as well. Eric looked stunned. "No!" Eric gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Gosalyn? He's a mortal duckling! You're an immortal duckling!" "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Gosalyn shouted. One of the Imperial stormtroopers then pushed Ciel and Gosalyn into the dungeon. Category:Fan Ficton Category:Locked up in the dungeon series